An Old Friend and a New Warrior
by dandog
Summary: Completed as of 9th of July. When someone who knows Gohan shows up at his school will this be the end of his secrets. Set a few months after Gohan starts school. GV , OCOC. There will be no Buu but there will be an enemy.
1. Default Chapter

Amongst all the hustling and bustling of the kids walking in the halls of Orange Star Highschool a new face observed with semi interest. The kid had black spiky hair that stuck out at the side like gohan's at the cell games and dark brown eyes. He managed to shove his way to the secretary's desk. "um, excuse me?" he asked a middle aged woman sitting behind the desk.

"Yes," she replied never taking her eyes off the paper infront of her.

"I'm new, I uh need a schedule".

It was then that she looked up and noticed the boy infront of her._He's not that bad looking_, "oh….uh what's your name?"

"Dan Paiton"

"okay here you go" she said as she handed over his schedule "oh and there's a map on the map on the back so you know where to go"

"Thanks" and with that he walked out of the office towards his class.

))))00000((((

Meanwhile Gohan was keeping his gaze on the desk infront of him. Esra the bubbly blonde was currently talking about her vacation over the holidays. _And Videl won't stop glaring at me. I've only been here a couple of months, she's alright most of the time but she always so damn suspicious well she has I rig-. _His thoughts were cut off when he felt an enormous power level heading his way. _What the…well it's not dangerous, but it seems familiar._

"Okay class we have a another new student today I would like you all to meet Daniel Paiton.

_That name, I've heard it before. _Thought Gohan as he watched the new kid walk in._ Wait_, "DAN!"

Dan looked up as he heard Gohan call his name. _Man, and I thought my hair stood out._

"So Mr. Son since you seem to know him you can show Dan around the school today," the teacher stated, "Oh and can you please refrain from shouting in my class again I think my ear drums just burst"

The class snickered as Gohan sat down, red faced.

"Now Mr. Paiton you just down next to Miss Satan,"

Dan went and sat down next to the black haired girl who seemed to be glaring slightly at Gohan. "Hi," he said as he sat down.

The girl looked at him and was about to open her mouth when she was pushed out of the way by a blonde.

" Hi so you're the new kid huh, ooh look at those muscles I bet your real strong my names Esra by the way," all the while she was trying to pinch his muscles that were showing.

"Esra what the hell are you doing!" Videl shouted as she forced Esra back into her seat.

"Miss Satan, Miss Paper if you two are both finished may I get on the announcement.

"Yes sir"

Good now in two days time the class will be going on an excursion to Capsule Corp where we will be staying the night, but before you get all excited remember this is an excursion so you will be expected to learn something."

The Teacher expected the cheers to die down a bit at this but if possible they got louder.

Videl looked at Gohan as he groaned and slammed his head into the desk._ I wonder why Gohan's not excited. I thought a nerd like him would be interested in meeting one smartest people in the world. _She took a glance at Dan and saw him looking at Gohan with an amused look on face._ Hmmm, I wonder what that's about._

Just then the bell rang signalling the end of period.

))))00000((((

"Ah finally I get to eat!" exclaimed a happy Gohan as he walked with his friends towards their usual spot.

"So Daniel how do know Gohan," asked Videl as they all got their lunch out.

"It's Dan by the way and it's kind of long story but I helped Gohan find something he lost and we've been friends ever since."

_Thank kami he never told the truth, I really got to thank Bulma_. Thought Gohan as he sighed thankfully and continued on his small mountain of food, not even noticing the giant pile of food Dan had aswell.

Why the vague answer there's obviously something going on and Gohan seemed nervous about his answer too so they must be hiding something. She was shaken from her thoughts as she saw Dan eating a pile of food the same size as Gohan's. The three long time friends looked on in awe and disgust as Gohan and Dan practically inhaled their huge amounts of food. How the hell can they eat like that, thought Videl as she looked towards where the food used to be. "Are you two related?" "Huh, why would you think that?" "Because you both eat like a pig" 

Before they could answer the bell rang.

"ooh, look at the time, gotta go!" Gohan replied as he grabbed Dan and ran towards their Next class.

))))00000((((

The gang said their goodbyes after school and went their separate ways. Videl as always with Gohan, was curious as he and Dan walked away together talking so low that even with her years of training she couldn't hear a word they said.

"Man it's been a while e' Gohan"

"Yeah man how've you been?"

"Alright, but living with Vegeta is hell, almost every sentence includes either 'brat' or 'train'."

"Wait your living with Bulma"

"Yep"

"So what are we gonna do about the field trip"

"Well I can handle Vegeta, all I have to do is get him angry and he'll leave the class alone."

"You willing to risk his wraith"

" Oh yeah" Dan replied with a smirk on face that sent Vegeta's to shame.

Thanks For reading!. 

Now the next couple of chapters might not have much Gohan in it, but it's only to

introduce a bit of Dan's Character.


	2. Arriving

Gohan arrived at school early for a change and met up with Sharpner and Videl.

"Hey guys"

"Hi Gohan"

"Hey bro"

Just then a panting Esra came running up to the group dragging three bags.

" Thank :pant: Kami I :pant: Made it :pant: on time.

" Jeez Esra you just ran, or should I say jogged about a hundred yards"

"Did I ask your opinion SharpNER!"

Before they could bicker anymore Videl butted in

" Hey Gohan have you seen Dan"

" Nope"

"Well we're leaving in soon so he better hurry up"

A whistle sounded from the back of the group grabbing everyone's attention.

"Alright Kids put your luggage in a pile and get aboard a bus!"

))))00000((((

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp:

Dan emerged from the shower and in flash was sitting at the breakfast table.

"Hey Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta"

He received the usual grunt from Vegeta and a hello from the other two.

"Hey Dan, what time are your class supposed to get here again"

"Damnit Onna why in blazes are you letting those weak baka humans enter our home, I swear if any of them annoy me I'll-"

"You'll do what Vegeta, if you kill or injure any of them I'll accidentally blow your gravity room to into oblivian". Trunks, fearing another shouting match slowly crept away from the table and snuck out of the room.

Vegeta got up and stormed off after Trunks mumbling death threats at anyone who disturbed him.

" uh….Bulma"

"Yes"she replied still seething

"uh, the class is going to get here in about….er 5 minutes."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me sooner oh man I gotta get ready"

"well I better wait outside for them." Dan got up and was about to walk out when a blue blur knocked him to the ground.

"Mum can I stay with Dan and Gohan during the excursion, it's just that dad's grumpy and looking for a spar"

"Sure son"

"sweet let's go" said trunks as he dragged Dan out the door.

_Oh well better grab my cheque book._ Thought Bulma as she went to change.

))))00000((((

Gohan watched through the window as the bus pulled up outside CC._ Oh great, Dan's got Trunks with him. Great. Just great._

Out of the corner of her eye Videl saw Gohan sigh sadly._ Wait isn't that Dan and that guy chasing him is Bulma Briefs son._

The pulled up and the students piled out, all looking slightly confused as they saw the son of the smartest woman in the world chasing the new kid around the yard.

"he probably broke in or something" Sharpner mused.

"Your way off there Sharp"

All eyes turned to Gohan as said that.

"And just how do you know that huh Gohan" said a slightly miffed Videl.

"uuh…..well you see he sorta lives here"

"Hi guys," Dan said as he walked up to the group. When he noticed the looks he was getting he backed away slightly, " what"

"Why didn't you tell us you live here!" she practically yelled, but before he could answer the nosey daughter of Hercule she turned her attention to Gohan, "and you Gohan you act as if you've been here before"

"BRAT!" they all turned around to come face to face with a short guy with hair that stuck a few feet up in the air. "I WARNED YOU ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!"

"oh crap,"Gohan mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Veggie, hows it going" Dan said trying to draw Vegeta's attention away from his class.

The said class took a step back when they saw Vegeta's left eye twitch and a vain practically pop out of his forehead. "What did you call me" he said in eerily calm voice, his full attention now on Dan.

"What are you going deaf in your old age Veggie" Dan said, ignoring the death glare Vegeta was giving.

"I'M YOUR PRINCE YOU SHOULD BE BOWING DOWN BEFORE ME!" he shouted charging a ki ball in his hand.

Before either two could do anything an all too familiar voice stopped them.

"Vegeta, Dan stop now or there's no food for a week!" came from a blue haired woman standing at the door.

"But Woman-"

"No buts Vegeta now get lost"

Vegeta stalked off, but not before sending death glares to everyone in the vicinity.

"Okay now kids sorry about that my husbands a little grouchy, now on with the tour" she led the kids through to what looked like a big lounge room. "Now kids when I call your name come up and see what room your in. There will be three to a room."

Dan didn't pay any attention to what Bulma was saying though and it wasn't till he noticed everyone walking away that he came out of thoughts.

"Dan, miss Hearne can I see you for a minute" Bulma called out as everyone was about to leave. Dan and a girl with dark brown hair made their way towards her.

"Now we uuh…Have a little space problem"

"Where's this going Bulma" Dan said a little apprehensive as to why Bulma was fidgeting.

"Well Dan uh Kate's gonna have to sleep in your room, look before you start I know we have about 30 rooms here but because of the time you beat Vegeta we only have about 10 left" she watched as Dan's mouth opened and shut like 50 times before he managed to speak.

"Err…I guess that would be alright, if it's uh okay with you that is" he said now looking at the girl beside him.

"Yeah that's fine" she replied looking a bit nervous herself.

"Good I'll show you where it is after the tour".


	3. No Chapter just a Note

Author note.

The next chapter should be up in a couple of days at the most.

The story should get a bit more interesting later on (I hope), so bear with it please.

And there will be more Gohan and Videl.


	4. Chapter 3

"Okay kids I think it's about lunchtime so lets head out to the back" said a slightly annoyed Bulma, after all the questions she was asked you can understand it.

The class followed her whispering excitedly about all the inventions they were shown, that is until a very pissed off Vegeta walked infront of the class and Bulma.

"WHERE IS HE" Vegeta bellowed. It was then that they noticed that he was battered and bruised.

"Where is who Vegeta" Bulma replied.

"THERE YOU ARE" Vegeta said, completely ignoring Bulma, "YOU LOW CLASS BAKA BRAT HOW DARE YOU TEACH MY SON THE PRINCE OF SAYAINS HOW TO FIGHT."

The class looked a bit shocked as they realized he was directing his speech to Dan.

"Well Vegeta someone had to teach him how to fight properly" Dan replied casually.

The said 'brat' just appeared on the scene and immediately regretted it. "Uh…. Dad why did your ki just rise rapidly"

Vegeta's trademark death glare changed victims, "You better learn how to beat me overnight cause after breakfast tomorrow we're not sparring" satisfied with the crestfallen look on his sons face he continued, "We're fighting for real" and with that he stormed off.

Almost everyone in the hallway looked confused.

Trunks looked like he was going to be sick, "Save me Dan PLEEEAAASE!" he begged clinging on to Dan's leg.

Dan leaned down and whispered into Trunks ear, "Meet me tonight at 7".

Only Gohan could hear what he said. _Hmm, maybe I should go to afterall it's been a while since I've fought someone besides Vegeta._

Beside Gohan Videl found this all confusing_, first off how can Bulma be alright with her husband beating up their own son-._

"Don't worry Trunks can hold his own"

"What did you say Gohan" Videl said a little surprised,_ I was thinking that wasn't I?._

" No you said it out loud", replied a confused Gohan.

"If you two are done we can go out to lunch" Bulma cut in.

"oh uh um…. Yes" the blushing duo replied.

Pleased Bulma head off towards the back yet again._ Oooh, I'm gonna have to call Chi Chi about this._

_/ Why in blazes would you want to call kakarots harpy for / _Vegeta asked hearing her thoughts over their bond.

_/ I think Gohan's bonding /_

_/ What! With who /_ Bulma could practically see the huge smirk planted on Vegeta's face.

_/ That Videl Satan /_

_/ Hmph, kakarot and his brat sure can pick em' can't they……Now leave me alone I'm trying to train//_

))))00000((((

The tour ended with Dinner at about 6, where at that time the kids were told to go to their rooms and get settled.

Gohan walked off towards his allocated room. _Today hasn't been too bad I guess. They only found out that I know 'The Bulma Briefs' personally. _He grunted in annoyance at the thought,_ I bet Bulma let Trunks change her password on purpose._

He arrived at his allocated room and opened that door, but as he entered he almost jumped back out. Because 1. Videl was on a bed watching T.V. and 2. the only spare bed was the one next to Esra's.

Videl looked up when she heard the door open and to her surprise Gohan was Standing there._ Either he's here for a social visit or he's our roommate. Hmm, this is going to make things a bit easier about finding out he's secrets._

Gohan noticed her smirkand cringed a little, but almost cried out in pain when Esra screamed his name out and flung herself at him._ This is going to be veeeerry long night._

**Meanwhile:**

Dan was walking nervously to his room, with Kate in tow.

"Well here we are" he announced as he opened up the door.

Kate looked on in awe as she entered the room, which in her opinion was extravagant. She also noticed a single and Queen size bed, three different doors and also some top of the line electronics.

"I'll take the Single bed, it looks like Bulma set it up for me anyway" Dan said. He walked over to one of the doors and opened it. "This is the bathroom, looks like Bulma did a little remodeling in here too" he said examining the new look bathroom.

Kate looked in the room too and was surprised by how amazing even the bathroom was.

"Now you don't have to worry about me barging in here, there's one on the other side of the room I can use, Now" He finished the little tour by showing her the closet where she could put her stuff.

At 6:40 they heard Bulma over the intercom, "Alright guys I got a special treat for you so meet me in the entertainment room, just follow the arrows on the walls okay".

**10 Minutes Later:**

The whole class was gathered in the entertainment room while infront of them sat Bulma who looked like she was just finishing up on an invention. She suddenly swung around and started talking to the class.

"Okay now I want you all to try out my new invention," she pointed towards an invention that had a heap of helmets connected to it, "This my friends is a virtual reality movie machine, once you put on the helmet you get transported to virtual world." She told everyone to grab a helmet and wait. "Okay now everyone you will be transported to a planet called Vegeta, the race there are called saiyans, now you won't be able to interact with them so don't worry about getting hurt or anything, now you will see some fights going on and don't worry about being stuck there I'll be able to shut down the machine with a flick of a button plus I'll have someone monitoring us here, now put on the helmets and when I say so push the red button on the side"

she waited until she saw everyone put their helmet on until continuing

"Okay now push the Button"

))))00000((((

As everyone put on their helmet no one noticed two students sneak outside, well it's not as if they could've seen them anyway.

Gohan and Dan made their way to where they agreed to train and met up with Trunks on the way. As soon as they were outside Dan spoke, " Okay now Trunks lets see what you got, Gohan can you watch his moves" When he received a nod he gestured to Trunks to start.

Trunks dashed forward and attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which Dan blocked. Trunks growled in frustration as Dan dodged another blow. _Man I can't even lay a hand on him there's got to be something……wait that's it._ Trunks charged a blast over his head, "BUSTER CANNON!" he shouted and released the blast. Just as he expected Dan countered it with a blast of his own. He shot off as fast as he could towards Dan and was about to attack him when he felt it.

Dan also felt it, he unleashed his attack which deflected Trunks's blast away. He glanced over at Gohan who was….Trembling?. He was about to ask him when the source of the power appeared infront of them.

))))00000((((

When the class took their helmets of the room was filled with excited whispers of 'that was so cool' or 'did you see how real that was', that is with the exception of two people. Videl was amazed by how realistic that virtual movie was but she wasn't about to join in whispering with the rest. But that wasn't all something else intrigued her about that movie,_ those guys did those light effects that the people at the cell games used, I wonder if there's a connection. _After a bit of pondering she came up with it, _hmph I'll just ask Bulma she made it afterall. _She scanned the room and found Bulma talking to a girl with dark brown hair. As she made her way towards them she started to pick up parts of their conversation.

"No I haven't seen Dan, why do you ask Kate" Bulma said with a sly grin on her face.

Kate turned red, "No it's just I didn't see him in that virtual thing either"

"Well I think he said he was going to train my so-" She was interrupted by a loud CRASH!

The class whirled around to see the wall behind them in pieces. As a figure got up From the rubble collective gasps were heard.

Okay I'm gonna Reveal more of Dan's past later on in the story.

And you'll find out if Dan's a saiyan or not in the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews


	5. Chapter 4

"CELL!"

To say the least the room was in chaos. Students were running around like headless chooks. "Quick someone call Hercule," and "Save Me almighty Hercule" Would've been heard in the other world. The frantic kids suddenly paused though as a golden light filled every inch of the room. Most kids forgot about Cell and just stared off to where the source of the incredible light was, but when they found it most promptly passed out. It was a person.

"Hmph, didn't know I could that did ya Celly boy" the figure teased.

Murmers of 'it's another golden fighter' sounded from almost everyone.

Meanwhile Cell just glared angrily at the boy, "So you can turn Super Saiyan, big deal cause your STILL JUST A NUISANCE!" he sped towards the figure so fast it sent kids behind him flying back.

Dan dropped into a defensive stance as Cell approached. Just before he got within striking range he phased out. Cell's fist struck the air where Dan had been seconds before, he didn't have time to consider it much though as a kick from behind sent him flying outside.

Gohan watched the from outside, restrained by Vegeta he couldn't do much to help. He watched as Cell went sailing straight past him and then as Dan charged a blast and shot it a Cell. The explosion was so intense that even he had to look away. When the light subsided though he could plainly see that Cell was no more._ Looked like he didn't need my help afterall._

Dan sighed and was about to power down when he realized all the pairs of eyes upon him. " You guys alright," he asked as he surveyed the damage they caused._ Oh crap, Bulma's gonna kill me for all this._ He took a quick glance in her direction and noticed the deadly look in her eyes. "uh…Bye" He said as he shot of into the air.

))))00000((((

Kate sighed for about the tenth time that night. She hadn't seen Dan all day and then Cell attacked. _Bulma assured me that there was no casualties, besides I just met the guy how come I'm so worked up about this._ " Wait a minute didn't that gold fighter have the same clothes as Dan," _But he can't be……can he. If he is though-_. She was shook out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly layed back down and flung the covers over her, silently praying the person didn't see her.

Dan walked in his room and shut the door, immediately noticing that Kate was awake.

"You don't have to pretend you know," he said walking over to his cupboard.

Kate sat back up, a bit shocked, "How did you know I was awake?"

Dan, not wanting to give away much just shrugged, "Instinct I guess". He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower._ Man I hope she didn't see my tattered clothes._

Kate watched as the door shut, _Hmm, his hair looks a lot like the gold fighter's too, I wonder._

About fifteen minutes later a now refreshed Dan headed towards his bed, said a quick goodnight to Kate and plonked down on the bed.

_Should I try it or not._ Kate was currently in an inner debate whether to confront Dan about it or not._ Oh to hell with it it's worth a shot._ She looked over and noticed him pulling the sheets over himself. "Hey Dan."

"Yeah" Dan mumbled half asleep.

"How did you turn your hair gold?"

"Oh I just went super saiyan," he replied, not really paying attention to what he said. That is until he realized what he just revealed, his eyes went as wide as dinner plates, he slowly glanced over at Kate. _Please let me not have said that out loud, please let me- CRAP!._ When he noticed the look on her face he paled considerably._ Dende you stupid green bug I'm goona squash you!. _Dan thought menacingly, then he remembered the other occupant, "Oh, I uh…..I guess I got a bit of err explaining to do huh he, he, he"

))))00000((((

Gohan walked glumly towards the bus, but he was happy that they were leaving. After the Cell incident they were ordered to leave. _I guess that wasn't too bad, I mean they found out that I know Bulma, Cell came back and I didn't even get a chance to attack Man how could I let him get the better of me like that, I had my chance to take revenge again and I blew it, DAMN!._

FLASHBACK:

Cell appeared infront of the three, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Why hello my dear boy Gohan, how've you been all these years?"

"Cell," Gohan spat out. _Grrr, what the hell's he doing here._

When Cell noticed the look of pure hatred on Gohan's face he smirked even more.

" Your going to pay for killing me boy." Cell phased out and reappeared infront of Gohan and punched him hard in the gut, making the boy double over in pain.

Dan watched as Cell punched Gohan in the gut._ That's it, I'm intervening._ He flew forward and landed a kick on Cell's head, making him stumble back. Not giving him time to recover Dan Attacked again. He brought his knee into Cell's head making him fly into the ground. As Cell emerged from the crater Dan unleashed a torrent of ki blasts at him. Dan thought he had damaged Cell until he felt a sharp pain in his back, it was Cell's knee.

Cell grabbed the boy around the neck and held him in a chokehold, he then put two fingers against the side of Dan's skull. "Make a move and I'll kill him." He chuckled as he saw the shocked and worried expressions on Vegeta and Gohan's faces, but then stopped when their expressions changed to ones of confusion while Vegeta just smirked. He looked down just in time to see his captive's hair point upwards with gold tint to it and the next thing he knew he was in the rubble of what once was a wall.

Gohan sped off towards Cell but was stopped when two arms wrapped around his shoulders effectively stopping him. He looked around to come face to face with Vegeta. "This is his fight now Gohan." Frankly Gohan was shocked to say the least, that was the first time since he beat Cell that Vegeta had called him by his name. He looked up just in time to see Dan's golden blaze heading towards Cell.

END FLASHBACK:

Gohan didn't even notice he was sitting down on the bus until Videl tapped him on the shoulder, he broke out of his trance and looked up at her, "This seat taken?" She asked him. He shook his head and she sat down.

"Hey since I never got a chance to ask her and well you know her on a first name basis, where did Bulma get the idea of those aliens from?" Videl noticed that he hesitated a bit before turning to her.

"Well to tell you the truth I got no idea, uh… you would mind if I asked why?"

"Well it's just those cheaters at the Cell games used those light tricks,"

Gohan flinched and felt his anger rising when she said that his father used 'tricks' and called him a cheater. _What the hell does she know, she the daughter of that Buffoon, that lying bastard I've never wanted to kill anyone more in my life._

Videl looked a little shocked to see Gohan's usually happy and carefree face turn to anger? She also noticed he was trembling. She looked around as if to find some explanation and jumped about a foot in the air when a hand clasped her shoulder. She jerked around ready to start swinging, but noticed it was only Dan. She looked at him a little confused but saw him mouth 'Move' and point towards and empty seat, probably the one he left. She gave him a questioning gaze but moved anyway.

Dan sat down next to Gohan and thought about what to do next. _Man his powerlevel's rising rapidly, Damn if this keeps up we'll have a destroyed bus and probably Piccolo and the others, but why the hell is he getting so upset about, what the blazes did Videl say. _Before Dan could do anything the bus had swerved out of control sending him and Gohan, and by the looks of it everyone else toppling on the ground. The last thing any of them saw was the giant tree the bus was heading at.


	6. chapter 5

HEADS UP THIS CHAPTER UTTERLY SUCKS, I COULDN'T THINK OF HOW TO END THE CRASH SINCE I WAS PLANNING ON DOING SOMETHING DIFFERENT. OH YEAH AND THE ENEMY MIGHT APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M NOT TOO SURE YET THOUGH.

Last Chapter:

Dan sat down next to Gohan and thought about what to do next. _Man his powerlevel's rising rapidly, Damn if this keeps up we'll have a destroyed bus and probably Piccolo and the others, but why the hell is he getting so upset about, what the blazes did Videl say. _Before Dan could do anything the bus had swerved out of control sending him and Gohan, and by the looks of it everyone else toppling on the ground. The last thing any of them saw was the giant tree the bus was heading at.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Dan and Gohan both saw the impending danger too late. Gohan, thinking on impulse only transformed into super saiyan and jumped to the front of the bus and flared his ki preventing anyone from crasing too far forward. Meanwhile Dan broke the back door off the bus, grabbed the edges of the doorway and jumped out slamming his feet into the ground.

Most of the students were in a dazed state while all this was happening. They were too scared and worried to pay much attention to the heroics their two classmates were performing. Well almost all the students, Videl was the exception. She noticed how the golden fighter just appeared out of nowhere. _Why show up now_ _after all thi-_. The students were jerked forward when the bus collided with the tree, but thanks to Gohan and Dan they only hit the seats infront of them.

))))00000((((

After all the students were safely out of the bus Gohan made plans to get them home.

He managed to salvage a phone from one of the students and was currently calling Bulma.

Meanwhile Dan was making his way around his classmates and checking for injuries.

It was all going well until Videl started to get nosy.

"Hey," she shouted staking up to him. He turned around and gave her an annoyed look.

"What, if you don't mind I'm busy,"

"Yeah I do mind, how come you and Gohan are the only ones not hurt…..I mean I'm the daughter of the one and only Hercule," She glared at him as he snorted almost inaudibly at the mention of her father, "What do think is so funny huh you weak piece of trash," she was about to carry on more but Gohan interrupted.

"Hey guys," he shouted, making sure everyone could hear him, "I just contacted Bulma and she sending some transports to pick us up, now these will take you directly to your house so tell them where you live and Bulma said she'd inform our parents

so-" The distinct ringing of a phone cut him off. He walked off, mumbled something to the person on the phone and hung up. "Videl your father is 'personally' coming out to pick you up," He chuckled at the look that appeared on Videl' face, "His exact words were," He cleared his throat and attempted a Hercule pose, " Tell my sweet pea not to worry because her charming father will be there and deal with that idiot of a bus driver oh how I'm gonna squeeze that tiny man's throat so tight his egotistic head will burst, Never fear I will be there before you can say I AM THE CHAMPIONNN!"

SINCE THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY GOOD I'M POSTING THE NEXT ONE NOW ASWELL.


	7. Chapter 6

"Is this the planet that houses those scum that killed my brother?"

"Y, yes m..m..mistress."

"Good, good," she scanned the information screen, "what's this, they're called earthlings…. Wasn't that the race of that b my brother impregnated,"

"I…I… I think so mistress."

"Excellent that means his offspring should be there. Seriously I don't know what my brother was on when he mated with that weakling…Anyway how long till we get there?"

"About t..t..two days mistress."

"Even better," She cackled as she stood, swirled her cloak around her and stormed off towards her quarters.

))))00000((((

Gohan watched as Dan brought his head down hard onto his desk, adding another crack to it. _Honestly I can't blame him, man this guy can drone on I mean who would want to listen to 'The Great Hercule's' achievements._ He glanced around the room at this and saw that girl Dan was hanging around with was paying very little attention and Videl was half asleep._ Well atleast we're not the only ones. _He was saved though when the teacher whacked his cane against the blackboard.

"Attention, I have an announcement to make! To coincide with our current topic we've been able to get Hercule to come in and talk to us personally." What ever else he said was drowned out as the class erupted in cheers. He waited patiently, well sort of patiently until the crowd died down. "Now he will be coming tommorow so after lunch you are to immediately head towards the hall. Okay Class dismissed!"

))))00000((((

Time came too quick for Gohan. _He better not start with any of that Cell games crap._ He thought as he took his seat next to Dan. He Noticed how Dan tried to avoid Videl as much as he could since his desk collapsed. _I wouldn't mind avoiding her either she's always glaring at me, if she keeps it up her face would probably stay like that._ He snorted as he pictured Videl with a glare on her face 24/7. He stopped though when he felt a pair of eyes on him, he turned around and found Videl staring at him with a murderous look on her face. He swung back around as a bunch of students stood up and started cheering.

"Thankyou, Thankyou!" came the booming Voice of the one and only savior of the world. " Oh yeah! Now let me start with my first World tournament. Now I must admit I wasn't very confident in this one………"

))))00000((((

"And then That golden haired pansy started fighting Cell with all his tricks and cheating. Oh and get this then he gives up like a coward and sends the pizza boy to fight Cell."

Gohan was fuming, _How dare he say that about my father, he's only a lying baboon. _As Hercule continued his rant about how weak everyone, including Cell was Gohan's anger started to get the best of him. His hair started to swirl and flash gold as his power level sky rocketed.

Dan glanced over at Gohan waringly as he felt the enormous power radiating from from him. But when he heard Hercule say that Goku ran away like a little girl he knew it was the last straw.

Gohan lost control and screamed as he shot up, grabbed his chair and threw it towards Hercule.

Dan was grateful that the great oaf atleast knew how to duck.

"What the hell do you think your doing you scrawny runt!" Hercule yelled.

Gohan just sent Hercule a death glare and started wolking towards him. Unaware of that everyone was looking at him.

MEANWHILE AT CC:

Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma were seated at the table eating lunch when Vegeta Suddenly spat out his food in shock. He glanced over and saw Bulma was adopting his trademark 'Death Glare'. "Kakarot's Brat," he said before blasting out the window.

Bulma just shook her head and glanced at Trunks, who was licking the bits of Vegeta's food that covered his face.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL:

Dan hurried after Gohan and tried to snap him out of it. " Gohan what the Hell are you doing?" He tried to grab him but was repelled by his ki shield. "you think this is how your father would've wanted you to act, huh Gohan?" Gohan hesitated for a second before turning his attention back to Hercule. _Oh well here goes nothing_ Dan thought as he stood back up. " You stupid fool Gohan," Dan shouted, "You're a disgrace to your father, hmmp to believe your brother looks up to you!"

Gohan and Everyone else were shocked at Dan's current outburst, well Gohan was at first before his anger took over again. With Hercule forgotten gohan sped towards Dan and punched hooked him in the face, the force of the attack sent him flying through the brick wall and onto the oval. Gohan waited a second before flying out after him.

Hercule's jaw dropped to the ground literally as he looked at the gaping hole in the wall. _Oh crud it's like those wierdos from the cell games, damn why does this always happen to meeeeeee._


	8. Revelations

Dan narrowly dodged Gohan's punch but to no avail as he got kicked in the ribs and a barrage of ki blasts sent him crashing to the ground. _That's it, I'm done being defensive! ._ He emerged from the crater and powered up to Super Saiyan and flew towards Gohan.

))))00000((((

Vegeta could see the golden aura's of the two warriors battling it out as he approached the school. _They're matching each other move for move, but why the hell are they fighting in the first place. _"BRATS!" he yelled.

Dan looked over to Vegeta and was about to say something when Gohan's fist connected to his jaw. He was sent plummeting through the school building.

Gohan sped towards Dan when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and saw black.

Vegeta caught his limp body and threw a questioning glance towards Dan, who was now floating beside him.

"The 'Almighty Champ' was insulting Goku, the only way I could stop him from killing the fool was to insult Goku and him worse. Which when I did he went ballistic and started swinging."

))))00000((((

"Have you found him yet." Asked the Brooding woman as she looked at the computer screen?"

"N..n..no mistre…..wait, I think we have, there are two huge p..powerlevels just south of he..here."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" she asked glaring at the poor soul who served her. He immediately accelerated towards the location. She huffed and resigned to glaring out the view port. _Bumbling imbecile, but I wonder if my nephew will side with me? No he will. I'll make sure of that._

"T..t…there they are Mistress," her companion said as he pointed towards a three figures in the sky. She looked out and saw two of them seemed to be talking while the other one was draped over the shoulder of the oldest one. _That…it's prince Vegeta, oh man does this keep getting better and better. That other one, yes that's him._

))))00000((((

"So Vegeta…uh what do we do about them?" Dan asked pointing down towards the crowd below them. Dan's eyes caught sight of Kate waving and cheering. He also saw Videl._ Man is Gohan in for it. _He chuckled, immediately catching Vegeta's attention, he pointed slightly towards her and Vegeta seemed to catch on as he snorted and started to fly away.

"And where do you think you're going Prince?" Came a eery voice from behind them.

They swirled around to come face to face to a…woman?.

"And who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked slightly annoyed.

"You don't see the resemblance, hmmp your pathetic, anyway it's not you I came for it's him." She said pointing towards Dan.

"And what do want with me?"

"I just wanted to see my nephew, is that so bad" she asked in 'sweet voice' which sounded more like fingernails scratching on a blackboard.

"For the last time you blasted WOMAN TELL ME NOW BEFORE I GET MAD!" Vegeta waved his fist menacingly in front of him.

"If you really want to know that bad then let me tell you," her face changed to one of hatred as she started to speak again, " My name is Brollina, You killed my twin brother."


	9. chapter 8

"If you really want to know that bad then let me tell you," her face changed to one of hatred as she started to speak again, " My name is Brollina, You killed my twin brother."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Brollina smirked as she saw the look on their faces, " Really you seem surprised prince"

"I…i..it can't be," Vegeta spluttered out.

She smirked again, "I have a proposition for you nephew-,"

"Don't call me that!" Dan spat out, surprising Brollina.

"You will get used to it, I want you to join me together we can rule the world. Your strength must be enormous considering your father was the legendary supersaiyan, hmph and to think I'm the stronger one but they make the legend after him."

Vegeta couldn't believe it. _Stronger, she can't be, it's not possible. _"Like we would believe your stronger, your just a pathetic weakling that shouldn't of even been born!"

Brollina's pride kicked in as she smirked again, " well let me show you." With that she started to power up. A golden aura started to surround her as her hair started to turn gold. With a final burst of energy she transformed. "And this only half my strength." She bragged.

Vegeta didn't have much of a chance to be shocked before he was sent flying to the ground by Brollina's fist. She looked over at Dan, "You see my power, there's no way you can beat me so you might as well just give up and join me."

"Never!" Dan shouted and transformed straight to SS2. He charged her and attacked with all his might.

_Damn this brat's stronger than I thought, huh still no match though._ She ducked under his punch and drove her fist into his gut and brought her knee up into his head. She watched as his hair changed to black, but to her surprise he was still floating there. She watched on as he glared at her and then phased out. She managed to gasp before she felt his knee in her gut.

Dan was about to uppercut her when she grabbed his arm and swung her knee up into it. He cried out in pain as he felt a bone break, he fought desperately to stay awake but darkness overtook him and he fell out of the sky.

Vegeta managed to stand when he saw her break Dan's arm._ That B! _He walked over and caught the boy in his arms. He glared up Brollina and listened as she started to speak.

"Since I want a face who destroyed my brother I'm going to give you three days. Find the people who fought my brother and bring them all to the large clearing three miles out. There you will all die, oh and make sure my nephew comes too, I want him to witness your downfall.".

))))00000((((

Bulma, Chi Chi, Goten and Trunks all sat in the Briefs lounge room. When Goten felt the enormous powerlevel he grabbed Chi Chi and blasted off. On the way they ran into Vegeta who told them to go to capsule corp and wait. "They're here," the two boys chorused together before bolting outside, followed closely by their mothers. All four gasped when they saw Vegeta walking towards them, Gohan and Dan draped over his shoulders. "Oh my god what happened!", "Who the hell did this!" Both Bulma and Chi Chi practically screamed.

Vegeta just ignored them and layed Gohan and Dan out on the ground. "Boys, go to the lookout get some sensu beans-"

"There's no need for that Vegeta," came the gruff voice of Piccolo. He walked past the two raving lunatics (aka Bulma and Chi Chi) and threw two beans to Vegeta. Vegeta plopped them in their mouths and stood, stiffly accepting one for himself and watched as they woke up.

Dan's eyes opened and he sprung to his feet ready to fight, before realising where he was. He chuckled nervously before looking pointedly at Vegeta.

"What happened, I felt this enormous power but I couldn't move," Gohan questioned. He was surprised to see Dan didn't seem too happy with him.

"We had a run in with Brolly's sister," Dan said stiffly, "Oh crap the school"

"Already taken care of," Piccolo spoke up, " They think it was a bomb blast, as far as they know it was a public holiday so they stayed home,"

"Do they remember Gohan trying kill me and Hercule?"

Everyone except for Vegeta looked shocked. " Satan said something about your father, you tried to kill him, I stopped you so you went after me then," Dan said before storming out of the room.

"Wait," Dan turned around to look at Vegeta, "She's going to fight us again in three days….Did you know he was your father?" Dan shook his head before exiting the room.

Everyone looked at Vegeta, "well?" Bulma asked.

"What?"

"Are you gonna tell us what happened or not?"

"Apparently Brolly has a twin sister and conceived a child with an earthling, that kid is Dan," They all looked shocked as he continued, " She wants Dan to join her, either that or he dies, plus she wants to fight everyone who fought Brolly in three days." With that he walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER IS MY MAINBOARD PACKED IT IN. SORRY AGAIN BUT I'M ON HOLIDAYS FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS SO I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN.

Dan grunted as he felt Vegeta's blast push him even further back. He and Vegeta were currently in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta had refused to take Trunks because he believed the 'brat' would be too weak, plus Gohan had already gone in with Piccolo.

Dan yelled out, his power increasing rapidly as he started to push Vegeta's blast back. With a final burst of energy he sent Vegeta's blast back at him. The prince phased out and reappeared behind Dan and tried to kick him.

Dan spun around and grabbed Vegeta's leg and swung him around and around, eventually letting him go and sending him flying into the blank white nothingness that surrounded them. He collapsed to one knee and panted, his breath shallow and ragged. After fighting Vegeta for a full day he was stuffed. He glanced up and saw Vegeta walking slowly towards him._ Huh, guess I'm not the only one._ He thought as he watched Vegeta stumble past him. "Food," he heard Vegeta growl. Dan sighed and painfully pulled himself up.

))))00000((((

"Your pathetic brat, and you call yourself a saiyan," Vegeta taunted

"God Vegeta, so what if I only had three servings!" An aggravated Dan replied

Vegeta just smirked and got up, "Time to train"

Dan grunted but followed Vegeta anyway. They walked about fifty yards out and found themselves surrounded by ice. 'Great Vegeta will feel right at home here.' He thought as dropped into his fighting stance, Vegeta soon followed.

"Let's see what you got old man."

A golden aura surrounded Vegeta as he sped forward, changing into supersaiyan as he started attacking ferociously.

Dan dodged the first few punches before grabbing Vegeta's arm and pulling him forward, his elbow intercepting Vegeta's head along the way. Dan followed up by driving him in the gut and an uppercut. While Vegeta stumbled back he powered up a blast and shot it at him. "You getting rusty," He said with a smirk.

Vegeta rose up from the crater the blast created and powered up, Dan doing the same. As a speckle of ice hit the ground they were off, but just before they reached each other Dende's voice sounded in there heads.

"You guys we need you out here now!"

Vegeta glared murderously at the sky, as if believing Dende could see him. "What is it Green boy?"

"Someone's attacking south west city,"

"You disturbed us for that?" Vegeta shouted angrily, " Why the hell should we go Kakarot and his brat can handle it"

"Hey Vegeta, what if it's Brollina?"

A power hungry grin reached Vegeta's face as he considered Dan's words, then faster than Goku sitting on a pin he was up and out of the Time chamber.

Dan grinned triumphantly before following suit.

))))00000((((


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the last chapter being so short I was meant to add more but I forgot and just posted it half done.

Videl gritted her teeth as she dodged another attack, only to be pummeled from behind. She was having a hard time against these 'crooks'. '_Who are these guys? No matter what I do they're one step ahead……and what type of armor is that. They look just as goofy as that Saiyadork.' _ She managed to pull herself up off the ground and get into a crouching position as she glared at the three warriors.

"Huh, this is the best that these pathetic humans can offer," The tallest if them sneered.

"Why can't we just wipe out this pathetic race now," cackled one, who to put it bluntly looked, and sounded like, Frankenstein .

"Because the boss reckons that they would make good slaves, plus she thinks that the new recruit won't join if we do anything to em" The third guy replied, obviously the leader. "Now little girly," The guy said looking a Videl with a malicious look in his eyes, "Playtime's over"

))))00000((((

Gohan dropped down between Videl and the man in time to intercept his fist. He squeezed the guy's hand until it started to crack, his supersaiyan form giving him more than enough power to beat the guy. He glared at the guy, "Leave now or perish," Gohan growled, his voice clearly stating he was serious.

Piccolo landed between the two other lackeys, "Hello boys." He kicked one in the head and elbowed the other one in the gut. He then roundhouse kicked the person into the ground. The other flew at him from behind and tried to punch him. '_Fool,' _PiccoloThought as he dodged at the last minute and blasted a hole through the guy's chest.

The leader watched as the limp body of his comrade, still smoldering, fell to the ground. For once he was terrified.

"You can suffer the same fate as him or you can leave and go tell your boss we're not to be messed with," Gohan's calm but deadly voice told him, "Your choice," with that he let go of the guy's fist .

The leader looked between Gohan and Piccolo nervously before blasting off with as much speed as possible.

Gohan watched the coward run and couldn't help but chuckle, but as though remembering something he quickly swung around and looked at Videl, "You okay?"

He asked as he offered her his hand.

Videl looked defiantly at his hand before taking it.

But what they didn't notice was the figure watching them from a building top.

))))00000((((

The leader was flying away as fast as he could. '_I can't go back to the boss or she'll kill me, but then again so will those guys.Grrr what the hell am I go-.'_ "Urgh," The guy felt as though he just ran into a head on collision with a ship. When he regained his senses he looked up to come face to face with a short spiky man, and judging by the look on his face he wasn't very happy.

Vegeta looked the man over. '_A saiyan outfit, he must be one of Brollina's. Probably the one behind the attacks'._ Vegeta growled and before the guy even knew it he was in the next dimension. "Dumbass thinks he can disturb my training," Vegeta satated smugly.

Dan looked at Vegeta disbelievingly before he felt something. He glanced at the direction they were going. "She's here," he said simply before disappearing.

Vegeta, being his usual self just growled before flying towards Kakarot's brat.

))))00000((((

Brollina watched as the Saiyan helped the black haired girl up. She smiled as she thought of the pain she was going to cause to that boy and the Namek, no the pain she was going to get her nephew to cause them.

"Enjoying the view," came a voice behind her.

She swung around to find the said nephew behind her. '_how did he sneak up on me like that, scratch that how the hell did he find me'._ She looked at his face and found nothing but pure hatred.

"You better hope your cronies didn't hurt anyone," He said, venom practically dripping from his every word as he started to walk towards her.

:Now you wouldn't hurt your dear old aunt would you," She said with her variation of a sweet voice, sounding more like a drowned rat. '_Not like you could anyway, not without my training'. _The next thing that happened surprised her even more than when she heard her brother had been killed.

Dan's fist impacted with her stomach. The resolving effect sending a shockwave of power through the city.

Brollina looked down into Dan's now golden eyes as she almost doubled over in pain. She punched at his head but only hit air as he ducked below it and uppercutted her. The power sent her toppling to the ground. She got over her shock and realised her nephew's pansy friends had arrived. She ignored them and instead just glared at Dan, "We'll settle this tomorrow," she said before blasting away.


	12. Showdown

Gohan, Dan, Vegeta and Piccolo all stood silently as they waited. They had arrived at the area Brollina suggested, figuring that she would know when they arrived.

Dan watched as the sun rose, illuminating the sky with an orange tint. He was nervous about the upcoming battle, they had trained thoroughly and relentlessly for this but whether they were strong enough or not, well only time would tell. He glanced upwards when he felt someone approaching, looking beside him he realized he wasn't the only one.

"You ready?" Piccolo's gruff voice broke the silence.

The three others nodded and kept their gazes on the approaching figure.

Brollina landed infront of them, a cocky grin on her face. "So, are you gonna join me or am I going to have to kill your little comrades first," she said, directing her speech to Dan.

"What do you think you overgrown toad," he replied sarcastically.

Vegeta snorted and smirked at the shocked look on Brollina's face.

Brolinna snarled at her nephew, "If that's the way you want it then so be it,"

Dan dropped into a defensive stance, the other's soon following.

))))00000((((

Videl heard her Dad's scream from her room as the ground started to shake violently. She managed to grasp onto her wall until the rumbling stopped. She immediately rushed downstairs and found her dad huddled under a table, whispering to himself.

She shook her head disgustedly at the sight. _' And he saved the world'._ She sighed and switched on the tv, hoping for some explanation about what just happened. She flicked through the channels until she found a news cast.

"It appears that the earthquake originated from the north, the cause is not yet known but there has been numerous complaints of shockwaves ripping through people's houses that are located on the outskirts of the city. We'll have more on this issue as soon as-" The television crackled and sparked before exploding, making Videl jump back in surprise. Similar explosions sounded through the house, barely audible over Hercule's whines. Videl got up and raced outside and looked North, in time to seem flashes of gold light the sky.

))))00000((((

A now supersaiyan Dan charged at Brollina, Vegeta and Gohan, who were also SS, phased out and appeared on different sides of their enemy. Together they attacked her with all their might.

Piccolo pulled himself out of the crater he formed and observed the fight. Seeing that he could do better by hanging back he placed two of his finger's together and started to gather energy.

Vegeta grunted as Brollina's elbow crashed into his face, sending him sprawling back.

Dan blocked Brollina's punch but never saw her foot until it smashed into his ribs.

Brollina then focused her attacks on Gohan, easily knocking the young saiyan to the ground. She spun around and blasted Vegeta before he could even reach her. _' I can see why my brother had trouble with this lot. I can't believe I had to go supersaiyan'._ She snapped to attention when her nephew charged at her again.

Dan saw her punch coming and phased through it, reappearing directly infront of her and unleashing a barrage of punches onto her. He finished by channelling a large amount of his ki into his fist and punching Brollina across the face, sending her crashing to the ground. Before he could celebrate though she was infront of him.

"Your stronger than I thought, still pathetic though," she stated before punching him in the gut and kneeing him in the head.

Dan regained his composure and punched and kicked at Brollina, but she blocked most.

Now getting pissed off by her nephew's persistance, Brollina ducked under one of Dan's punches and uppercutted him, she then blasted him into a mountain.

Brollina smirked, "Is that al you g- Urgh!" she was interrupted as a blast ripped through her shoulder. She gasped and grabbed her shoulder, dropping out of supersaiyan. She glared down at the namek on the ground. _'How could I let that pipsqueak hit me. DAMN! I wont be able to fight properly now, as much as hate to I guess retreating is the only option'._ She sent a blast at Piccolo as a distraction and blasted off.

Piccolo jumped to avoid the blast but the dust and haze blinded him. When it all cleared he looked around everywhere but didn't find Brollina anywhere. '_The coward ran'. _ He grunted and flew over to check on Gohan, who was picking himself up off the ground, He looked over and saw Vegeta walking slowly towards them.

Vegeta was about to ask them where Dan was but was interrupted by a loud shout.

"SON OF A B!" Shouted Dan as he pulled a large shard of rock out of his leg. He flew out of the mountain and shakily made his way towards the others.

))))00000((((

"Military sensors picked up an identified spaceship leaving earth's orbit about an hour ago. Whether this is linked to the other strange happenings that took event today, we do not know but join us for the 6 o'clock news later on tonight for more info."


	13. Chapter 13

"She ran!" Exclaimed Gohan. He, Dan, Vegeta and Piccolo were currently at the lookout. Dende told them about a spaceship leaving earth.

"It makes sense though," Vegeta stated, to which Piccolo gave nod.

"She would need to heal in one of those tanks-," Dan started but was interrupted.

"And while she's healing she's a sitting duck," Gohan butted in, finally catching on.

"I think you guys should head back, and don't even think about staying up here to avoid your mother Gohan,"

"Aww come on Piccolo,"

"What did you sneak out or something," Dan teased, but upon seeing the sheepish look on Gohan's face he burst out laughing. Even Vegeta smirked as he imagined what Gohan's Loud-mouthed mother would do.

))))00000((((

Monday came quickly for Gohan and Dan as they found themselves sitting behind their school desks waiting for class to begin. Gohan found himself, on more than one occasion, shuffling further and further away from Esra, who kept trying to hold his hand or lean on him. While Videl glared at the whole three of them.

'_Get off him you blonde git. Damn! Why am I getting so worked up'. _She was interrupted from her thoughts as the teacher entered.

"Sorry I'm late I had to tend to something. Now turn to page…….."

))))00000((((

Gohan glared at Dan for about the 10th time that minute.

The said person had his head down on his book, snoring quietly, but not quietly enough for the half-saiyan next to him.

Gohan growled deep in his throat and leaned over to whack Dan in the back of the head. But suddenly the teacher slammed the duster against the blackboard.

Dan shot up and the back of his head collided with Gohan's face. He heard Gohan yell but paid it no mind as he tried to regain his senses. '_Urgh God I feel like I hit a bus'. _He looked up and saw Esra and few of his class hovering around Gohan, who was clutching his nose and glaring daggers at Dan. He glanced around and saw Sharpner laughing his head off. He quickly put two and two together and realised he must of hit Gohan.

"I'm Okay it didn't hurt much," Gohan said to the people around him, specifically Esra, "Just Leave me alone okay I'm fine!"

))))00000((((

The 'gang' (Gohan, Dan, Videl, Esra and Sharpner) were sitting down at lunch. Gohan was still a bit annoyed at Dan.

"How's your nose?" Dan asked with a smirk. Only to receive glares from Gohan and Esra, while Videl and Sharpner couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Uh excuse me," Came a voice from behind them, drawing their attention.

"Hi Kate," said Dan.

"Hi, umm do you guys mind if I sit here," She asked timidly.

"No ofcourse not, sit down."

She sat down next to Dan and Esra and started to eat. Videl decided to break the silence.

"Say did you guys feel that earthquake or whatever it was?"

Gohan looked nervously at Dan, who also looked a little uneasy.

Kate, remembering what Dan had told her looked pointedly at him. He gave a look that clearly said 'I'll explain later'.

Seeing she was satisfied he looked back at Videl, who was currently talking to Esra and Sharpner about the earthquake. He was about to join in when their P.E. teacher came running up.

"Finally! Thank god I found you," he exclaimed, "I need some volunteers to help me with martial arts class." By then he had their full attention, "Our next class will be the start of our martial arts work. We will have some mini tournaments to prepare for the world martial arts tournament. I'll be looking after the advanced students so I need some people to look over the beginners. Videl I want you to teach them but I think it would be good to have couple helpers to demonstrate the moves, sounds good huh"

))))00000((((

"I can't believe she chose those two over me!" Sharpner exclaimed to his friends as he watched Videl talk to Dan and Gohan.

Sharpner's friends looked at each other before voicing their idea, "Well what do say we give them a few lessons on what to do then eh'," one said while cracking his knuckles.

Sharpner thought for a moment before smirking and laughing out loud.

))))00000((((

"Okay you did the warm-ups pretty good so do you all know how to parry a punch?" Videl asked the students she was supposed to teach. Dan and Gohan just looked on bored. Videl noticed this and called them over. "Will you two please demonstrate,"


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was rising in the city of Satan. While most of the residents were performing their daily routines, two were an exception.

So," Kate started, never taking her eyes off the multi coloured sky. They were on the top of a mountain that gave them a direct view of the rising sun.

"Yeah," Dan replied, glancing over at her. _'God she looks beautiful'._ Realising what he thought his face turned a slight pink and he quickly turned away.

Kate looked at him strangely, seeing his sudden action. "What happened today?" she asked quietly, as if expecting someone to be eavesdropping.

Dan sighed and turned to face her again, looking at her directly in the eyes.

"You know how I said about my father being an alien," she nodded her head shakily, "Well it turns out he had a sister….."

))))00000((((

"Hey Gohan there's this new shop I reckon you'd like, I'll show you if want," asked Sharpner. He, Gohan, Videl and Esra were at the mall, to everyone but Esra's great distaste. Gohan shrugged and followed him away.

Videl, who overheard their conversation, watched them go with interest. '_Last time I checked Sharpner didn't like Gohan much, so why would he want to show he him around?'._ With her suspicion aroused she glanced at Esra, who by the look of it wouldn't even notice if someone shot her, before slowly walking after the two.

))))00000((((

Sharpner led Gohan down a deserted hallway and into an empty room.

Gohan glanced around, confused and swung around when one of Sharpner's buddies slammed the door shut, blocking the only exit. Before he could blink he was surrounded by about 5 jocks, all with smirks plastered on their faces.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Well Gohan, me and my friends," he said, gesturing towards the jocks, "think your getting a little too close to MY Videl"

Gohan almost collapsed to the ground in laughter, "Y. your Videl. Ha ha ha ha ha."

Gohan managed to stop himself and smirked at Sharpner, "Well then by all means, try it,"

))))00000((((

'Where'd they go?' Videl thought as she scanned the empty hallway before spotting the door. She started to walk towards it but had to jump back when something crashed through the wall and into a heap on the floor. As she edged closer she realized it was a person. She glanced through the hole and saw a few more people on the ground moaning, it was then that Sharpner fell to the ground infront of her. She glanced over and saw Gohan standing there, his expression quickly changing from a smirk to a worried one. Taking one last look at Sharpner she stared pointedly at Gohan.

"What happened here?" she asked pointing to the scattered bodies and the hole through the wall.

"Well….uh..umm, you see-" He was interrupted by Videl's watch beeping.

"Yeah chief? Okay. Where? Yep, be there in ten," She cut the communication and looked up at Gohan, pointing her finger at him, "We'll continue this later," she stated before bolting out of the room.

"Phew!" Gohan exclaimed loudly once Videl was out of earshot, 'I should see what's up,' He thought as he sauntered past Sharpner and after Videl.

))))00000((((

"..And we went to fight her and…a," Dan continued his stuttering further until Kate interrupted him.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, a bit worried.

"Well It's just…," he blushed red and quicker than Kate could see he had leaned over and kissed her.

She blushed and stared at his face before their lips met again.

))))00000((((

"What the hell," Gohan, dressed in his Saiyaman suit, muttered as he stopped in mid-air above Videl's Copter. What he saw left him in disbelief. Bodies were scattered everywhere and buildings were reduced to rubble. He glanced down and saw Videl was as shocked as he was.

"Videl!" he shouted as he flew towards the ground, landing silently beside her.

"What could have done this?" She murmured, barely audible over the crash from a building collapsing.

Gohan shook his head solemnly and scanned the area for any life forces, finding only one real faint one.

"Quick, this way," he said to Videl and bolted off.

"What's that wa- Hey Wait up!" she shouted and ran after him.

Gohan ran to a pile of rubble and sifted through it, throwing pieces of ruble in every direction, earning a few disgruntled comments from Videl.

Videl looked on, sometimes dodging pieces of rock and couldn't help but gasp when Saiyaman turned back around with a crying girl that couldn't have been older than five. He gently handed her over to Videl.

"Hang onto her okay, I'm going to take you somewhere safe," Gohan said as he sparked his ki, then he quickly picked up Videl and flew off.

))))00000((((

Dan and Kate were laying side by side on the ground, enjoying each other's company when Dan's eyes suddenly shot open. He stood up and looked behind him, towards the city. He cursed out loudly and Kate stood frozen beside him. He sensed Gohan's power heading towards Capsule Corp and decided to follow suit.

"Come on," he said to Kate gently as he grabbed her by the waist and flew towards CC.

SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS. WHEN I GOT BACK TO SCHOOL I WAS SWAMPED WITH ASSIGNMENTS. I KNIOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T MUCH BUT IT'S JUST DEVELOPING THE REALATIONSHIP BETWEEN DAN AND KATE.


	15. Chapter 15

Bulma was laying on the couch enjoying her daily soap when Gohan came crashing through the roof, crushing the T.V.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BRAT!" She screamed at him as she jumped off the couch. When she spotted Videl and the girl she got a sly expression on her face, " You been busy have you-"

Gohan cut her off.

"Where's Vegeta?"

"The gravity room, why?" Bulma replied, confused.

"I'll explain later. Make sure she's okay," he replied, pointing to the girl Videl was holding and he ran down the hall.

Gohan only made it few more steps before he ran into Vegeta.

"Vegeta there you are, did you sense anything-"

"Only your power spike. You did it to get my attention so what do want helmet head?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously._ 'Well he's always been direct'._

))))00000((((

Dan landed solemnly on the ground and Kate broke free of his grip, running towards the rubble of a house. She collapsed to her knees and burst into tears.

Dan knelt down beside her and hugged her as she cried on his shoulder.

))))00000((((

Vegeta's eyes were wide as he and Gohan landed in the now deserted and destroyed city.

"Yo! Gohan, Vegeta!" Dan shouted, catching their attention. They turned and saw him walking towards them, Kate not far behind him. He followed their gaze and glanced at Kate, who was barely holding back her tears and was shaking slightly.

"What could've done this? And without raising their power?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that." A voice came from behind. They turned around and found Piccolo standing there, his solemn gaze toward the now destroyed city.

"What do mean Namek?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"All of you, including me, were doing something at the time. Vegeta, you and Trunks were fighting in SuperSayain I presume, Gohan, you were being questioned by the Satan Girl and you," he paused, pointing to Dan, "were enjoying Kate's 'company'," he finished, a sly grin barely recognisable on his features.

"So we were all so focused on what was happening with us that we probably wouldn't of detected a slight energy increase," Gohan reasoned.

"I'm going to the lookout to see if Dende came up with anything. Do you want me take the girl to Bulma's?" Piccolo asked.

))))00000((((

Dan, Gohan and Vegeta flew around the neighbouring areas of the city, trying to find something related to what happened, but so far they had found nothing. They were about to take a break when Dende's voice sounded in their heads.

"Guy's I've found something! Come to the lookout quick!"

))))00000((((

When they landed they were given a greeting they didn't expect.

"DAD!" "KAKAROT!" Gohan and Vegeta shouted, catching sight of their father/rival. Gohan ran up and hugged his dad, not letting go until Goku almost passed out.

'Hey son how are you doing gee you've gotten tall, Vegeta It's good to see you again, your hairs looking spiky as always," Goku paused as he noticed Dan, "so who's this?"

"I'm Dan"

"Another Saiyan?" Goku mumbled to Vegeta. '_His power's tremendous!'_

"He's the son of Brolly," Vegeta replied, obviously not caring about being discreet.

"What?" Goku tensed, focusing on the boy.

"Don't worry Dad," Gohan said, jumping between his father and Dan, "He's on our side,"

Goku continued to stare at Dan for a bit before grinning, " Where's the food?"

))))00000((((

"So Kakarot, What do know about-"

Goku cut Vegeta off, earning an annoyed growl, "I know a fair bit actually. The guy who destroyed the town is called Kakimos. According to King Kai he was killed when he decided to play chicken with an asteroid a hundred or so years ago. The guy was sent to hell like Freiza but he broke out and secretly started gaining power – don't know how yet – but once he had enough he broke out of hell and tried to escape the otherworld. I confronted him and we were pretty evenly matched, but I have a feeling he was holding back, he tried to destroy King Yama's place but I stopped the blast. By the time I recovered he was gone."

"So if he's so almighty and powerful why did he only destroy that one city then run back into hiding?" Dan asked

""I'm not sure but King Yama decided to send me back here to help you guys out," Goku paused and finished off the rest of his chicken, " So, what's this I hear about Brolly's sister?"

SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I GOT SIDETRACKED WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF. ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY JUST INTRODUCING THE BADDIE (AS YOU CAN SEE) I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOONER.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS


	16. Chapter 16

'This is great Dad, I can't wait till mum sees you, oh and Goten too." Gohan said to his father as they walked towards the edge of the lookout, "see you guys later!" Gohan said, glancing back towards the others, then looking up at his father.

"Bye!" Goku shouted before jumping off the lookout, Gohan beside him. They flew away, quickly disappearing from sight.

Dan looked up at Vegeta, who nodded before Blasting off. "Tell us if anything comes up," Dan told Piccolo and Dende, and then flew off in the same direction Vegeta went.

))))00000((((

Vegeta and Dan arrived at an empty Capsule Corp. Vegeta made a beeline for the living room, but upon seeing the crushed tv he growled and went straight to his and Bulma's room where they had a second one, Dan on the other hand headed to the kitchen, where he found a note on the table.

Hey Dan 

_I took Kate, Videl and Jasmine (the little girl) to the hospital. I ordered another TV too since Gohan decided to land on our one and it should arrive at around 5. Kate's gonna stay with us for a while :Wink, Wink: Tell Vegeta to repair that roof, if he won't then threaten him with no food for a week or something. Oh and Trunks is over at Chi Chi's._

_Bulma_

Dan cursed viciously for the next minute before walking to Vegeta's room.

"Bulma wants you to repair the roof!" He said upon entering the room.

Vegeta stood and glared at Dan angrily. "I'm the most powerful person on earth and I will not be reduced to the job of a low class handyman"

"Extremely modest too," Dan grumbled, not noticing the twitch in Vegeta's left eye.

))))00000((((

Bulma shrunk her capsule car and walked towards the front door of her house, Kate walking solemnly behind her. She put the key in the door and twisted the lock, only to have the whole door collapse in front of her. With eyes wide she took a cautious step inside, only to find that the house looked like a warzone. Tables and chairs were destroyed and overturned, there were giant holes through the walls and floors and some even gone completely. The roof creaked and she jumped, keeping an eye on it from now on. She and Kate made their way slowly through the house, glad they were wearing shoes. They made their way through the halls and heard a loud crash. Bulma ran towards the sound and found Vegeta and Dan sprawled out on the ground on opposite sides of the room. They were both panting and their clothes were torn and battered, along with their faces. A vein popped in Bulma's head and she stomped her foot on the ground.

"BASTARDS!"

))))00000((((s

"This is your fault you know" Dan grumbled to Vegeta. They tried to explain to Bulma what happened, both having different sides of the story, but Bulma had had enough and kicked them out for a week. She and Kate had gone to some flashy hotel while they were stuck in a little room in a banged up hotel that looked like it could fall apart at any moment. Plus Bulma had informed Chi Chi so that ruled out Goku's place, not that Vegeta would ever stay there.

"There's not even any bloody reception!" Vegeta yelled, smacking the side of the t.v. By doing so, the t.v broke apart and scattered across the room.

"What are you missing Days of our lives or Something?" Dan laughed, but stopped at the glare Vegeta gave him.

A knock sounded on the door, which then broke of it's hinges and fell to the floor.

"Uh…sorry" A sheepish Goku grinned.

"What do want Kakarot?"

"Oh, right" the orange Gi wearing saiyan turned serious. "King Kai just found out how Kakimos gained all that power." He paused and patted his chest, then erupted in a giant Burp, "phew! Man that turkey must've went down the wrong way-"

"Kakarot!"

"Oh Right! Apparently Kakimos found a way out, but wasn't sure if it was safe or not, so he let Cell Try it out. And from what I hear it worked,"

"Yeah it did." Gohan said, walking into the room, "I just informed Krillin and he's going to trackdown the Dragonballs and keep them safe, just in case."

"Hey, how come he waited this long to come through, he must've saw it worked for Cell?" Dan asked.

"Well he wasn't much stronger than Cell at the time, and when he saw how easily he was beaten he had to come up with a way to get stronger, and unfortunately, he did. He found some old wizard and forced him to do a spell that transferred the power from the people of hell into him."

"What!" Dan shouted. He was about to say something else when he suddenly looked up, eyes wide. The roof blocking their view crumbled and a purple light shone through the cracks.

Goku quickly grabbed a hold of Dan, Gohan and Vegeta and used instant transmission to get them above the city, which was now being ripped into oblivion by a huge blast. They shielded their faces as debris blasted everywhere

"All those people," Goku muttered, looking down at the smoking crater which used to be a city.

A figure glided down infront of them. The person had red eyes and it's form looked similar to Cooler's fourth form, except for the fact that he was a dark orange colour.

"Kakimos," Vegeta growled.

A gold aura swirled around Gohan and Dan as they turned supersaiyan. With a yell they charged at Kakimos, unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches of the foe, none of which landed.

Kakimos sidestepped a kick from Dan and grabbed his leg. He then swung the supersaiyan around and into Gohan. As they crashed together he shot a blast at them, sending them crashing to the ground. He turned around only to get a knee to the gut and a double handed hit to the back. He was sent head first to the ground but flipped and landed feet first. Without pausing he shot back up to the older saiyans who had attacked him and phased out just before reaching them.

Goku looked around wildly, trying to find his enemy. Suddenly he leaned left, narrowly avoiding a blow to the head. He grabbed the fist and spun, unleashing a ki blast into Kakimos's face. As the smoke cleared Kakimos's grinning face came in to view.

"You again?" He unleashed a barrage of punches onto Goku's face. He grabbed goku by his Gi and began preparing a finishing blast.

**(SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE, BUT I HAD TO HAVE A BREAK FROM DRAGONBALL Z FOR A WHILE, BUT NOW I'M BACK SO I WILL TRY AND FINISH ATLEAST ONE CHAPTER A WEEK FROM NOW ON)**


	17. Chapter 17

Kakimos was about to unleash a blast into Goku's face when his arm was suddenly pushed up, the blast flying up into space. He looked across to see Dan was the one that redirected his attack. He pulled his arm free and was about to attack when a foot slammed into the side of his head, knocking him off balance.

Gohan followed up his attack by hooking Kakimos across the face, sending the enemy straight towards Vegeta, who kneed him in the spine and elbowed him in the back of the neck, sending him crashing to the ground. Vegeta then extended his arms,

"GALIC GUN!" The blast collided with Kakimos's prone figure, causing a huge explosion that rocked the ground.

The four SuperSaiyans regrouped and watched as the smoke cleared, revealing a scratched, scorched, and ultimately pissed off Kakimos.

"AAAARGH!" The Cooler like creature roared as a black aura with red swirls surrounded him. Chunks of the ground broke free and started to rise in the air as his power increased. With one final yell he reached his full strength.

"Man, he's a lot stronger than I thought he'd be," Dan commented.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed.

"Enough!" Vegeta grunted, "It's time to take this to next level, wouldn't you agree Kakarot?" With a yell his golden hair raised into the air slightly more than usual and became more spikier.

The other three saiyans all followed suit, powering to S.S.2 .

They all charged forward, but Goku stopped suddenly before reaching Kakimos.

"King Kai, that you?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku. I've figured out how to finish Kakimos, but I'm afraid a don't have much time. Everyone in hell has escaped and are destroying the otherworld. Pikkon and the other fighters are doing their best to hold them back, but Kakimos has killed so many people that they're just too strong. We need your help Goku."

"But King Kai, I'm fighting Kakimos with the others now, we might be able to beat him-"

"Goku you can't beat him now, none of you have enough power. That's why I need you up here. The more of the people that gave him power die, the weaker he gets."

Goku looked torn. He glanced over and saw the others fighting, fighting a losing battle unless he did something. "BABA!" He yelled. A few seconds later Roshi's dwarf sized sister appeared. " See you later son." He said as he and the witch disappeared.

"Dad," Gohan muttered, looking over to where Goku was a second ago, "DAD!" He was so deistracted he didn't see Kakimos's until it was too late.

"Gohan!" Dan shouted as his friend was sent flying through the air and out of sight. With a growl he launched himself at Kakimos, landing attack after attack on the enemy.

Vegeta grinned from where he was an joined Dan in attacking Kakimos.

))))00000((((

Gohan was fighting unconsciousness as he sailed through the air. Just as he was about to collide with a building two small figures caught him.

"Big brother, you okay?" Goten asked as he and Trunks guided Gohan to the ground.

"Yeah Gohan, don't tell me you let some weakling beat you up," Trunks said in his usual cocky voice.

"Ha ha, very funny trunks. What are you guys doing here anyway?" Gohan asked, now standing of his own free will.

"Well we thought you might need some backup. And we brought these," Goten pulled out a small bag from his belt and pulled out a sensu bean.

Gohan took it and ate it. Almost instantly his injuries were gone. "Awesome guys thanks, but if I know mum. Then she wouldn't of let you come by yourselves."

"They didn't" a gruff voice sounded from behind him. Gohan turned and saw Piccolo.

"What do say we get back to the fight," The namekian said, throwing his cape and turban to the ground.

"Right!" Gohan said and in an impressive light show, he went SuperSaiyan 2.

Trunks smirked and glanced at Goten, Ready?"

"Ready." With that they powered up into SuperSaiyan.

Gohan looked shocked, but hid it before they noticed. "Let's go!"

))))00000((((

Goku arrived to see the otherworld in total chaos. Hundred, maybe thousands of fights were going on. Add to that that the place was a total wreck.

" Goku you're back!" King Yemma shouted from behind his wooden desk, which was broken in two. "Go to Grand Kai's world, that's where the most powerful enemies are."

Goku nodded and placed two fingers on his forehead, vanishing seconds later.


	18. Chapter 18

Goku appeared on Grand Kais world. He sidestepped to the left, avoiding an energy beam the destroyed the ground behind him. Looking around he saw Pikkon and many other fighters from the Tournament he fought in up here fighting escapees from Hell. He shot out a blast, destroying an enemy that was approaching him. He located the Grand Kai's energy and headed towards it.

))))00000((((

Dan grunted as Kakimos drove a knee into his gut and brought a fist up into his jaw. As he regained his balance, two golden blurs flew past him. They punched Kakimos in the jaw from both sides. They jumped back, and a golden beam went spiralling past him, crashing into their enemy, resulting in an explosion. Amidst the dust another gold figure unleashed a barrage of punches into Kakimos. Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo moved beside him. He looked at them, surprised by their…surprise attack.

Suddenly a cry of "FINAL FLASH!" came from above and a huge beam crashed into Kakimos. As the smoke cleared, a figure could still be seen.

"Impressive," Kakimos said, coughing up some blood. The attacks were clearly effective, and he was panting slightly.

Vegeta came down beside them. They hovered there, staring down their foe. Suddenly an aura appeared around them and they charged forward.

))))00000((((

"So Goku, you're not going to give up again are you?" Cell taunted as the saiyan got out of the crater his body formed in the gorund.

Goku smirked, turning straight into super saiyan 2. Cell was about to charge when Goku kept powering up. He paused, crossed his arms, waiting to see what the saiyan could do.

Goku's hair went down to his waist and his brows became more defined. He relished the look of shock on Cell's face as he finished the transformation to super saiyan 3. He phased out and reappeared behind Cell and beheaded the monster with one swipe. HE then kicked the corpse to the ground and unleashed a Kamehameha, disintegrating the body.

"Good job Goku, I was just about to take him but it seems you got to him first," Grand Kai said, appearing from behind the rubble he was hiding in, "but unfortunately we are running out of capable fighters, the baddies are too strong." He looked Goku over, "How long can you stay in that form?"

))))00000((((

There was a flurry of punches and kicks as the five super saiyans and the namek attacked Kakimos with everything they had, neither side gaining an edge.

Vegeta starting to grin as he realised that they were starting to win. Kakimos's defences were starting to get sloppy.

Kakimos dodged and attack and unleashed an energy blast at the unsuspecting Goten, which sent the youngster flying black, and giving Kakimos the opening he needed to escape the barrage of attack. He shot past them and sped off into the distance. He looked back and saw that they were following. "Fools," he muttered, chuckling to himself. He stopped and charged back, knocking piccolo away and grabbing onto Trunks and slamming a knee into his back. He dodged an attack from Vegeta and kicked Dan into a building. He dodged a few more attacks before going on the offensive and knocking both Gohan and Vegeta into the ground.

))))00000((((

Goku drove a fist through an enemy and watched as Pikkon's signature move took out a few more enemies. He kicked back, killing another opponent. The favours were now in their side as more and more of people who gave their energy to Kakimos were being defeated.

))))00000((((

Dan grunted as he shook of some rubble. He slowly stood, growling as he felt his power dropping. He watched as Kakimos grinned down at him. He gritted his teeth, knowing that there was no way to beat him, or was there. Dan smirked and shot of at Kakimos, dropping out of super saiyan along the way. He drew his hand back, readying it for attack. _Come on, fall for it you cocky smartass!_ He grinned as Kakimos drew his own hand back, ready to meet Dan's head on. Dan continued to pump his energy into his hand, and it glowed yellow as he charged all the energy he could. "AARGH!" He yelled as their fists collided.

Kakimos cried out as sickening crunch sounded out. He jumped back, clutching his broken hand. Pure hatred filled his eyes as he glared at Dan.

"Gotcha," Dan grinned before passing out. Piccolo grabbed his body as he started to fall and placed him on the ground while Vegeta appeared in front of Kakimos, smirking.

))))00000((((

"That's it Goku, Kick some evil behind!" King Kai cheered, getting pushed aside by south Kai.

"You can do it Pikkon!"

"No he can't! Goku's already ahead of him by 10"

"5!"

"10!"

"5!"

))))00000((((

Kakimos grunted as he was knocked into the ground by Trunks. He Began to stand when an energy blast crashed into him.

"You blasted me, so I blasted you," Goten said smiling.

"Goten, what type of cool saying is that," Trunks said.

Kakimos used this distraction to try and escape, but didn't get too far until Vegeta sent him crashing back to where he came from.

"Lets end it already," Gohan said.


	19. Chapter 19

Vegeta nodded. Together he, Gohan and Piccolo cbegan charging up an energy attack.

"FINAL FLASH!" "KAMEHAMEHA!" "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The attacks headed towards the helpless Kakimos, and just as they were about to hit Kakimos vanished, leaving the beams to collide.

))))00000((((

Goku grinned as he and Pikkon raced towards the last remaining Hell escapee. They shot beams out, which hit the enemy at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned.

"It's been a pleasure fighting beside you Goku," Pikkon said, to which Goku replied with the famous son hand behind the head gesture.

"Uh…thanks,"

Suddenly Kakimos appeared out of nowhere.

"His energy source was destroyed and he obviously didn't have enough left to stay on earth." King Kai said, answering Goku's question before he could even ask.

Goku and Pikkon looked at each, and both charged at the same time.

Kakimos looked up just in time to see two fists collide with his face.

))))00000((((

"It's over guys, everything back here's been returned to normal. You did a good job." Goku said, speaking telepathically through King Kai to Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Dan and Piccolo.

"You too Dad, we couldn't have done it without you," Gohan said, causing Vegeta to grunt.

"Speak for yourself weakling,"

"Just because Bulma kicked you out doesn't mean you have to act all grumpy," Dan said, causing Vegeta to glare at him.

"She kicked you out too, Baka,"

"Oh, right," Dan said, chuckling.

"I got to go guys, King Kai's started kicking my shins which means he's getting impatient. Bye!"

The six of them looked up at the sky, then one by one turned to look at each other.

"Goten and I better be getting back too, the longer we take to get home the more angrier Mum will get." The others nodded, and the two Sons headed off home.

"I'm off." Piccolo said before blasting into the sky.

"See ya Piccolo!" Dan shouted, " Well, should we go and face Bulma?"

Trunks grimaced and shuttered, and despite his best efforts, Vegeta gave an involuntary shudder.

"Lead the way,"


End file.
